


【初代光】寝取られ

by Moyaozi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moyaozi/pseuds/Moyaozi
Summary: *梗概：公式光，还有只是作为背景出现的公光，时间线上在5.0中途，爱梅和光战在古代是恋人，但光战并不知道这件事，在第一世界的时候和水晶公成为了恋人，结果爱梅感觉自己竟然被ntr了，然后想要ntr水晶公的双重ntr故事
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), 初代光 - Relationship, 愛梅光
Kudos: 5





	【初代光】寝取られ

在光答应了水晶公那隐晦的告白后，他发现爱梅特塞尔克变得不对劲起来了。  
男人一向阴晴不定、自说自话，就连拥有超越之力的他也时常搞不懂爱梅特塞尔克的想法。然而，就在这短短数日间，爱梅特塞尔克似是变了个人一般，以往那冷静的傲慢不见了踪影，说话时刻带着刺与怒气，乃至阿尔博特都起了疑心，问光是不是做了什么会惹怒了爱梅特塞尔的事情。  
我怎么可能知道...光感叹道，但现在的他们正忙于讨伐灵光卫，敌人再增加一个原种的无影可不是什么好主意，所以光只能当冥王是在气他们杀灵光卫杀得太快了。  
这微妙的氛围直至某日，爱梅特塞尔克似是忍无可忍般，唐突地向光提问道，“喂，如果有人明明有恋人了，却还答应了别人的求爱，你认为应该怎么做？”  
“这...”虽然完全不能理解无影为何会提出这样的问题，但光还是细思了一会，并给出了他的答案，“如果是我的话，会和他坐下来谈一谈吧。”  
“好主意。”爱梅特塞尔克打了个响指，下一秒以太构成的漆黑锁链出现在了不设防的光之战士身边，在他反应过来之前，便把他捆得严严实实得，“但我认为应该给予惩罚才对。”  
“哈？”光完全没有理解爱梅特塞尔克话语中的含义，但多次在生死种磨练出的直觉告诉他，在这么下去会很危险，于是他立即尝试挣脱锁链，但由于武器不在身旁，导致实力下降了大半，只能眼睁睁地看着自己被无影带进了某个异次元空间之中。

*

光虽然由于先前和蛮神等强敌的战斗，不住去过多少异次元空间了，但眼前的异次元空间和他记忆中的那些没有任何相似之处。  
这里比起是为了战斗而存在的空间，不如说是普通人的寝室，只不过家具都打上了一号而已，而光在被传送过来的那刻直接就被扔到了床上。  
卧室、床、锁链、爱梅特塞尔克，这几样东西组合在一起，对暗之战士而言比蛮神还可怕。  
“你和那只猫做过吗？”正当光思考着接下来的对策时，爱梅特塞尔克直接说了这么一句话。  
“哈？”光每个词都能理解，但当这组合成一句话语时他完全无法理解爱梅特塞尔克的意思。  
“看你这副样子是没有了。”不知为什么，爱梅特塞尔克说这句话是，语调是上扬的，“那我就是第一个了。”  
然后，男人打了一次响指，束缚着光的锁链开始异动，它将光的双手吊起，并缠绕上大腿，强硬地将光之战士的双腿分开至极限。  
作为成年男性，光当然能了解这一举动象征些什么。  
“爱梅特塞尔克，我们需要好好谈谈！”光皱了皱眉，他大致上能了解了先前无影那奇怪的问题正暗指他和水晶公的恋情，但男人所说的「他原本就有恋人了」这点他则完全想不出究竟有什么深意。  
可惜爱梅特塞尔克并没有理会他，而是再打了一次响指，随后光的衣服消失得无影无踪，充满着伤痕的小麦色躯体就这么暴露在了空气之中。  
初时冥王还在满意地观察着英雄的身体，但当他发现了那些数不清的旧伤遍布了光的身体后，他的情绪肉眼可见地变得糟糕起来。  
尽管如此，他想要做的事情不会有任何改变。  
在按住那乱动的腿后，爱梅特塞尔没有脱掉手套便将一个手指探入了光的后穴之中，引得暗之战士的身体不受控制地弹起。  
“你...哈..在做什么...”此时，奇怪的异物感涌入了光的大脑，手套的质地不如人体般柔软，但那些媚肉仍争先恐后地迎合了上去，一时间让光不知所措。  
不过，仅仅只是探入并不符合爱梅特塞尔一贯的性格，无影无视了那些软肉，肆意地在英雄的肠道来回翻搅着，似乎在寻找些什么，随后又像是感觉仅凭一个手指也不太够，于是加入了第二根。  
片刻后，爱梅特塞尔找到了他记忆中的敏感点，然后重力地按压了下去。  
剧烈的快感在光的脑海中炸开，眼前一片白光，手与腿上的锁链被拉的嗝滋作响，呻吟都快要从嘴边溢出，但光还是忍着了，终于当他在数秒后回过神来，他说，“我艹...爱梅特塞尔！”  
“现在是我准备艹你。”爱梅特塞尔不介意帮助暗之战士认清事实。  
被告知了先前自己一直不敢细思的事实，光下意识地想要使用超越之力扯断束缚自己的锁链，但当他把锁链拉出一条裂缝时，无影的魔力就立即将其填上了。  
“我劝你不要反抗，不然等会大英雄就要在难以启齿的地方受伤了。”看着不断尝试逃跑的光，爱梅特塞尔笑了，然后边说着边将第三根手指放入了光的后穴之中，“不过你回复得很快，应该也不介意吧？”  
三根手指以模仿性爱的方式抽插着，不知何时光的蜜穴分泌出了大量肠液，伴随着手指的活动，发出「噗呲、噗呲」的声音，让光感觉到了强烈的羞耻感。  
由爱梅特塞尔主导的前戏是漫长的，他乐于见到光露出痛苦与羞耻并存的表情，以此惩罚某个私自忘却了自己的第十四席。  
当爱梅特塞尔的手套完全被淫液染湿时，他知道准备已经充分。他在光面前脱掉了手套，并拿着湿哒哒的手套在英雄面前晃了晃，像是在讽刺光的淫荡不堪，弄得英雄脸色变得潮红。  
随后，爱梅特塞尔慢悠悠地脱下了帝国式的长袍，而不是直接让衣服消失。他告诉故意这么做的，为的就是光那张看到他的阴茎时出现的、苍白的脸。  
加玛雷人的体型远超艾欧泽亚人，这导致了他们的生殖器官也异常坚挺，而爱梅特塞尔在其中更是出类拔萃，在他的对比下，光的阴茎看起来就像是小孩子的东西。  
直至这时，暗之战士的脸才终于出现了裂痕，他似乎现在才明白为什么无影说他可能会肛裂了。  
“爱梅特塞尔..！”光感觉爱梅特塞尔是想操死他，那么大根东西塞进去绝对会死的，他可能要成第一个因为无影的鸡巴而死的英雄了。  
爱梅特塞尔会因为光的呼喊而停下吗？当然不，眼前那粉嫩的小穴一抖一抖的，反而让他硬得更厉害了。  
无影稍微调整了一下捆着光的锁链，找好角度，以便更好地欺负暗之战士的屁股。  
然后，他猛地往前一挺。  
在爱梅特塞尔插入的那一刻，光射了。  
暗之战士善于忍受疼痛，基本是在与芝诺斯对决时，被神龙的利爪从脖子到腹部切出了一道恐怖的血痕时，他也只是皱了皱眉，就再次提起他的大剑。  
然而，这副身体不曾接触过性爱的愉悦。  
来自人体的本能让光下意识地想要加紧双腿，停止爱梅特塞尔的进攻，但这毫无作用，冥王轻哼了一声，便轻而易举地一顶到底。  
光感觉他的脑子要炸开了。  
甬道中的每处皱褶都被拉扯至极限，薄薄的汗水出现在了小麦色的皮肤上，爱梅特塞尔的尺寸压迫得他几乎无法呼吸。  
可惜这还不是最糟的。  
就像是熟知光那灵魂的颜色般，爱梅特塞尔熟知他身体上、后穴中、嫩肉处的每一个敏感区域，然后不急不缓地给光「恰到好处」的刺激。  
过快过重的刺激会让习惯痛苦的暗之战士适应，而过慢过轻的就没有什么意义。  
于是，只是为了冲击光感官的冲撞开始了，滚烫的肌肉在互相摩擦，肠道不断收缩又被撞开，在今夜之前光甚至都不知道自己竟然会因为被男人捅开屁眼而感到疼痛与快乐。  
战士的矜持让他忍住不发出那些甜蜜的声音，但这已经是极限了，现在的他连逃跑的力气都没有，只能能像个人偶一般，晃动着腰肢，任由爱梅特塞尔折磨他。  
在不知道到过了多久，光射了好几次，小腹上沾满了他自己的白浊，以为自己就要这么被操死时，爱梅特塞尔终于释放了。  
灼热的精液争先恐后地涌入了蜜穴，与肠液混在了一起，又随着无影的阴茎而被带出来，把床单弄得湿哒哒的。  
目睹了这一幕的爱梅特塞尔边说着边对着英雄施加着魔法。“古代人的精液含有丰富的以太能力不要浪费。”  
魔法的作用和原理都非常简单，只是确保「容器」不会挥洒「液状物」而已，通常被用于防治实验器材泄漏，但对于现在的状况而言，这完全是属于爱梅特塞尔的恶趣味。  
光能察觉到爱梅特塞尔的把戏，却毫无办法，他在魔法的造诣上不如那两位拂晓的同僚，并不擅长解咒，只能放任爱梅特塞尔的为所欲为。  
本身古代人的射精量就远超一般人类，而无影一次又一次的射精，让英雄的小腹像怀孕般凸起，每次爱梅特塞尔的进出都会让小腹一晃一晃的，同时他还能听到身下之人骂出那两句艾欧泽亚独有的脏话。  
大名鼎鼎的英雄仿佛变成了个爱梅特塞尔专属的榨汁机般，温暖的肠道直接被撬开，光能感觉得到他的内脏只是为了容纳进无影的阴茎而挤在了一块。  
看着英雄渗血的掌心与蜷缩的脚趾，爱梅特塞尔专知道他一定很快乐，只不过他不懂，为什么艾欧泽亚的大英雄就不愿意发出声音？  
随后，他回想起了他把光拖入这个世界的理由，然后一个绝妙的想法在古代人脑海中出现了。  
“水晶公在找你，用了那个镜子一样的东西。”爱梅特塞尔话语刚脱口而出的那一刻，他便能感觉到光的内壁把他绞得更紧，于是他继续说了下去，“真可怜，竟然会看到前几天才答应了自己告白的恋人在别的男人身下吃鸡巴吃的那么快乐。”  
这是满载了妒火的话语。  
这是充满了恶意的话语。  
这是为了击垮光的话语。  
“怎么可...哈...呜...”在开口的那一刻，暗之战士终于还是忍不住发出喘息，可惜话没有说全，又害怕继续娇喘，只能再次闭上了嘴。  
然而，冥王怎么可能就这么饶恕他的罪行。  
似是要展示自己的作品般，他利用锁链将光的双腿压至胸前，让光的下半身几乎悬空，以至于光也能清楚地看到自己的惨状，看到那还吞吐着阴茎的穴。  
与此同时，爱梅特塞尔克还加快了速度，像是要把睾丸也挤进去般，压迫着暗之战士，我还没有给他休息的余地。  
光快要哭了，从未所有的、强烈的羞耻感几乎要让他堕入疯狂，脑子里一片浆糊，眼前因为控制不住的泪水模糊一片，那些呻吟再也抑制不出。  
在过激的快感下，属于英雄的身体被完全操开了。  
看着无意识地流着泪的英雄，爱梅特塞尔克突然感觉没什么意思了，于是他像是在安慰般说着，“骗你的，他找不到这里。”  
“就算找到了，我也有办法让他想不起来。”  
但话语没有传达到暗之战士耳里，光现在只想着回去应该如何面对那些为了世界而献出生命的人们，还有那些充斥着大脑了的、道歉的话语。  
这副模样让爱梅特塞尔克莫名其妙地想起了一万两千年前的那个人，不知道那个人死前是否也哭泣过，又是否在想他道歉。  
只可惜，现在的他不得而知了...爱梅特塞尔克一边这么想着，一边用手托起了光的下巴，舔舐掉那些微咸的泪珠。  
然后，爱梅特塞尔克好像唐突地听到了光在含含糊糊地说些什么...

——“混蛋哈迪斯。”

光是这么说的，在说完这句话后，便彻底昏死了过去，无论爱梅特塞尔克如何玩弄他都再也没有醒来了。  
正当爱梅特塞尔克在思考着如何把光送回去时，他忽然想起来了，自己从来都没有告诉过光他的真名。

END


End file.
